Talk:Edgar Stiles
Silent Clock -- OOU Information? It says that his silent clock caused much disruption in the fan community. Should this be deleted? --BauerJ24 21:40, 13 April 2007 (UTC) : I feel that the sentence that says Edgar receiving the silent clock cause dispute among 24 fans. This has no relevance to the character at all and what he did on the show, and I feel if that sentence should be in the article, it should be in a background notes and trivia section. --Unbreakable1000 22:21, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :: Yes, this should be either deleted or moved to "Background information and notes" and reworded. --Proudhug 04:19, 14 April 2007 (UTC) : Proudhug, the silent clock stuff was in background & notes as recommended here. How come you removed it? 21:36, 13 January 2009 (UTC) The note said nothing about Edgar, merely "Day 5 6:00-7:00PM closes with a silent clock." (The "false speculation" comment was an accident.) --Proudhug 01:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : Instead of removal, shouldn't the note be rewritten to indicate that his death was the reason for the silent clock in that episode? 03:09, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Now that would be false speculation. The silent clock isn't an indication of death, merely an editing device which helps create a somber mood. Several people died in that episode, not just Edgar. As far as I'm concerned, the silent clock is a musical leitmotif (in a reverse sense), not any sort of tribute to a specific character. --Proudhug 03:14, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : So what is an appropriate wording to include in Edgar's BG/N section about the silent clock? How about: seconds after Edgar's death, the episode closed with a silent clock. 05:58, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Insufficient Information 3 Unless anyone objects, I'm going to take this article off Insufficient Information Level 3 status. The Day 4 and Day 5 sections seem very complete and I can't find anything else wrong with it. --24 Administration 17:43, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Reverted edit I am wonderring why my edit was undone. Am I the only one bothered having headings run into images from a previous section of an article? Doesn't this look clutterred or not clean to anyone else? --Wydok 03:33, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :I don't like it either, but in all honesty, the whole article needs some major work. Edgar's roles in Season 4 and 5 should be expanded, and when that's done, the extra information should take care of any need for spacing. -Kapoli 04:31, 25 May 2006 (UTC) I don't know why your edit was reverted either, but I can tell you that you can achieve the same effect by putting in ' ' or ' ' (depending how the picture is aligned) at the end of the text. I tested it with more text, and it still looks fine even if there is enough text to separate the sections. So, if a page gets filled out more, the tag can be left in or taken out without screwing up the formatting. --StBacchus 06:44, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :: I reverted it because the spacing wasn't necessary. If a heading runs into an image, the text either needs to be expanded or the section is probably too short to require an image. In this case, like Kapoli said, the article needs to be expanded anyway. --Proudhug 12:37, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :::So why didn't you expand it instead of taking out the formatting? Is there a rule against pages looking good at every stage of editing? --StBacchus 21:30, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :: I don't know. I was really drunk at the time. --Proudhug 21:36, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :::Of all the things Proudhug has ever said, that's by far, my favorite. -Kapoli 21:40, 25 May 2006 (UTC) ::::I intend on putting it on Proudhug's memorable quotes section on his userpage. Now that he's said it, I guess I can admit it more. - Xtreme680 23:49, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :: Well, it's actually a Pink Floyd quote, so I can't really take credit. I suppose there's nothing wrong with pages looking good at every stage of editing. I'm just more of a Big Picture kinda guy, I guess. --Proudhug 00:13, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Hasan's cult? The "Before Day 4" section makes reference to "Hasan's cult", and links to Season 6 character Hasan. Since this seems to be from the Trojan Horse novel, a new character page should be created and a disambiguation of some sort has to be added. I would do it but then again, I don't know anything about the novel. Thief12 03:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, just read a bit and redirected that link to Nikolai Manos. Sorry. Thief12 04:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) BGIN "Edgar is the first CTU main cast member to die in CTU, while working for CTU." - I have removed this note, because the status of the cast member, the in-universe profession of the character and the location of the character's death are three disparate bits of information being put together to make this fact. Teri Bauer is the first main cast member to die in CTU, Paula Schaeffer (and others) the first characters to die in CTU while working for CTU, Nina Myers the first main cast member to have worked for CTU who died there, etc etc, and none of these notes exist (there are infinitely many combinations you can make). Given that there is only one other instance of this happening, noting that Edgar was the "first" seems even less notable.--Acer4666 (talk) 11:46, March 20, 2012 (UTC)